¿Cuáles cartas?
by a92
Summary: Mitsuhide debía hacer algo con esas malditas cartas... es que los celos hacen que las personas cambien...


**Disclaimer: Akagami no Shirayuki-hime no me pertenece, esta increíble historia es obra de Sorata Akizuki**

Este fic participa en el **Tercer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': 'Mientras tú no sabes nada/Himitsu'**

* * *

 **¿Cuáles Cartas?**

Para ser sincero, al principio no me importaba, Kiki era tan solo mi compañera, la segunda al lado de Zen. Las cuestiones que enfrentara en su vida personal no me importaban, a menos que Zen estuviera de por medio. Cosa que nunca ha pasado. Pero lo que nunca me imaginé fue que me terminara enamorando de ella.

Durante estos malditos cinco años las cartas no paran de llegar. Una tras otra. Tan interminable la lista que a veces creo que ella no las lee todas. Aunque siendo tan correcta y responsable puede ser que sí.

Hoy llega la correspondencia al castillo, lo que significa que tendré que ser muy rápido, silenciar mis pasos y distraer a Zen y a Kiki como he venido haciéndolo por casi dos años. El proceso es simple, a primera hora recibo las cartas de todo el castillo de manos de alguno de los guardias, las llevo a la biblioteca y ahí se reparten a cada zona del castillo dependiendo de su destinatario. Obviamente, las que van dirigidas a Zen y las malditas propuestas para Kiki quedan siempre en mi poder y aquí es donde mi plan llega a su clímax.

Siempre son de la misma forma, adornadas con hilos de colores, papeles estampados, llenas de aromas que no hacen más que revolverme el estómago. Con toda la confianza obtenida con el tiempo; saco poco más de la mitad de los papelitos asquerosos estos, y los dejo en mi habitación. En un cajón viejo. Bajo llave.

―Más tarde me ocuparé de ustedes ―les digo mientras les dirijo una mirada de asco. Y de aquí me dirijo a la oficina de Zen para concluir las entregas como debe ser. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

―¡Buenos días Zen, Kiki! Ha llegado la correspondencia ― Saludo con normalidad y deposito las cartas y documentos en el escritorio.

―¡Buenos días Mitsuhide! ―responden en unísono.

―Cada vez llegan menos propuestas, Kiki ―comenta Zen.

―Eso parece ―responde ella, mientras toma el puñado de cartas asquerosas.

―Bien. ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? ―pregunta Zen, disponiéndose a comenzar el día. Parece ansioso y Kiki también lo nota. Seguramente tendrá planes con Shirayuki.

Y así empieza el día, repasamos la agenda y nos ocupamos de los temas de mayor importancia para empezar. Todo va transcurriendo con normalidad.

* * *

La noche ha caído y con ella la jornada al fin ha finalizado. Entro a mi habitación con una botella de sake en la mano. Cierro con llave la puerta y extiendo las cortinas de la única ventana del cuarto. Ha llegado la hora de terminar con la existencia de los papeluchos esos.

Tomo asiento en el piso; frente a mí, una bacinica oxidada, una pequeña vela y el viejo cajón ya abierto. Los aromas de las cartas se han combinado dentro del cajón y me provocan una arcada de puro asco, para contrarrestar el malestar le doy un buen trago a la botella de sake, el licor recorre mi garganta primero caliente y amargo, luego viene el dulce alivio. Tomo la primera carta y la leo. Luego la segunda, tercera…

Siempre inician de la misma manera:

 _Estimada Kiki Seiran…_

 _Señorita Seiran…_

 _Kiki-dono…_

 _Espero este bien…_

Suspiro y doy otro trago a la botella que tengo de acompañante. Todas y cada una de las cartas tienen claramente el mismo propósito.

… _matrimonio… matrimonio… matrimonio…_

… _mi esposa… mi esposa… mi esposa…_

En ninguna de las cartas faltan esas palabras, acompañadas por otras que ofrecen un sinfín de bienes: grandes terrenos, metales preciosos, castillos, reinos... Las malditas propuestas matrimoniales ofrecen todo. Todo menos amor. Amor. Eso es lo único que ella se merece.

No sé por qué las leo, pero ya no soporto leer una más. Una por una las destruyo con mis manos. A mis oídos llega la dulce melodía de papel desgarrado. Lo hago lentamente. Saboreando la acción. Recreándome al ver los pequeños trozos de papel caer en la inmunda bacinica que hace tanto tiempo encontré abandonada, enterrada en las porquerizas del castillo. Me pareció excelente para la tarea.

Cuando termino de desgarrar todos los asquerosos papeles y recoger algunos que no habían caído en la bacinica; doy otro trago a la botella y vierto sobre los papeles un poco de licor, asegurándome que sea suficiente para apenas mojar los restos de lo que en algún momento fueron cartas, o como lo veo yo: Contratos políticos para toda una vida.

Con cuidado, acerco a la vela uno de los papelitos. Inmediatamente lo veo arder y lo dejo reunirse con sus compañeros.

―Me encanta esta parte ―el trago de sake sabe más dulce que nunca.

La olla sanitaria ahora arde en un hermoso carmesí, reduciendo a cenizas su contenido. Más tarde el viento de mi balcón se encarga de, poco a poco, deshacerse de la última forma de las cartas.

―¿Cartas? ¿Cuáles cartas? ¡Yo no sé nada! O talvez sí, pero ese es mi secreto.


End file.
